Shut Down
by claw2k11
Summary: After so many years of living in the pizzeria and killing night guards, the gang get the worst message they could recieve, not only was the pizzeria being shut down, but it was being demolished also. However a old time frenemy manages to rescue only five of them before they are destroyed. Now you follow their life outside the haunted pizzeria and as they struggle to survive.


It was 1pm, the gang was upon the stage, ready to perform for any child or adult entering, but yet, odd enough, almost nobody had entered the pizzeria except the day shift guard and the new night guards that usually didn't survive more than 2 night. There would be a long time fan of the four that would enter to see the animatronics that had given him/her a very happy day, but they wouldn't sit more than half an hour and every time, they left with a sigh as if they were about to lose someone.

Chica looked around to see if anyone was in the room, once she made sure that nobody was there, she asked Bonnie:

"Why aren't there any more children coming?" she asked

"I don't know, Chica." Bonnie answered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why is every adult that enters here, look at us with pity and sight as if they are about to lose someone dear?" she asked Bonnie again.

"I don't know, Chica." he answered, this time a little more irritated.

"Why are there construction people coming in here so often?" she asked once more.

"I don't know, Chica!" he shouted

"Why a..."

"This place has been shut down for a while now and they plan on demolishing this place to build a mall or something like that." a voice from the far, dark corner of the room answered.

As the three look towards the voice, they can barely make out who it was, it was the only guard to survive their onslaught for a week, who was lucky to be fired after a week's work, it was Mike Schmidt. The three look at him with hatred mixed with joy, for them the seven nights were at first a routine when Mike arrived, but when they saw he survived more than two nights, they became more aggressive, but that wouldn't work either, this was a challenge to the animatronics, one that had brought them some level of joy in their otherwise boring lives, but also irritation.

Bonnie and Chica started to groan while Freddy was playing his jingle which meant he would attack after it. Mike didn't seem to be fazed by this level of aggression from the three and said:

"It's morning guys, killing me now wouldn't be a good idea when people can still enter the building." he says in a emotionless tone.

That sentence made the three stop in confusion, not knowing what to do, at first they looked at each other then they turned their heads back to Mike, where now, Bonnie mustering up some courage asks:

"Why are you here and what do you mean by, shut down?" he asks, maintaining some level of aggression in his tone.

"I'm here to see you off, even though you almost killed me so many times, I kind of felt some sort of connection with you guys, you put flavour in my otherwise bland life." he answers, a barely visible smile forming on his lips..

"I be feeling the same, matey!" a pirate voice said, then a hand patted Mike's shoulder, he was a little startled, but he immediately recognized him, it was Foxy the Pirate Fox, the fourth member of the gang. "Your landlubber charm revived the pirate in me!" Foxy said trying to smile.

"Thanks, Foxy, but anyway this place is getting shut down thanks a lot of reasons, but the main one is thanks to all the guards you guys stuffed into the suits here, plus with almost nobody coming here anymore the business didn't make any money, so, with the value of Fazbear Entertainment going to an all-time low, someone bought it and now they want to wreck to pizzeria to build a Freddy Fazbear themed mall." he said still maintaining a smile.

"Wouldn't that meant that they would keep us?" Chica asked. "Heck, they could even make more of us!"

"With the reputation you guys have, they don't want to risk, plus we're in the technological era, they can build more advanced animatronics and throw you guys away." Mike said. "Why do you think so many adults came here recently?" he asked. "To pay their respects to what gave them a fun childhood just before they are turned into piles of scrap." he said answering his own question and with that he simply got up and wanted to leave, however before that he said. "Say hello to Golden Freddy for me." he said and left the pizzeria.

The four were left puzzled by the last sentence and Bonnie asked:

"Who's Golden Freddy?" he asked.

"It's me!" a voice said that rang through the entire pizzeria.

(And that's the conclusion of the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, also most of you must have realized who said the last sentence...)


End file.
